A motor reversing relay is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,794. In this known relay, two electromagnetic devices are arranged side by side with the common pair of fixed contact terminals being arranged on one side of the double relay. Thus, the fixed terminals have to extend along both these systems and, accordingly, the terminals have a double length of a single relay unit. Accordingly, the contact space is large compared with the whole relay volume. Further, the two relay units have bobbins with different shapes requiring different die molds and manufacturing steps. In addition, there is a problem of controlling the operational relationship between the two relay units.
Another motor reversing relay is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,627 and comprises a flat base, wherein two electromagnetic relay blocks and at least two stationary contact elements are fixed on the base separately. The contact positions in this relay are fully adjustable.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an electromagnetic motor reversing relay which allows a space reduction for the common contact system and accordingly for the total volume of the relay.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an electromagnetic relay which allows minimizing the number of parts and reducing the manufacturing, tooling and assembling costs.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an electromagnetic relay wherein the two electromagnetic devices can be fixed together without providing additional fixing parts and without the need of adjusting the location of the stationary contact elements.